love on first sight NOT
by illfindmyselfintime
Summary: Anna begins with her first year of Hogwarts and immediatly becomes friends with Holly. And at one point even fall in love with Draco Malfoy ?
1. Chapter 1

**RP from **

(superwoep) I was so nervous when professor McGonagall called my name: 'Anna Scott!' I walked forward and sat on the chair while the professor put the sorting hat on my head. Almost immediately it yelled 'Slytherin!' The kids on the Slytherin table began too sheer, but when I sat down I got a dirty look from a second year with blond, almost white, hair. 'You could be a Weasley with your red hair' he snorted. 'yeah Draco, accept for the curls and the brown eyes' the fat kids next to him said laughing. 'Shut up!' he turned to me again, 'what was your name?'

'm-m-m-my-'

But I couldn't even finish because all the kids were laughing at me now. 'Okay then' Draco continued, 'what's your blood status, Stutter?'

'Blood status?' I asked confused.

'Are your parents wizards?' he asked, now annoyed.

'No, they're Muggles…'

'A Muggle Born in Slytherin? Pf.'

(AlexScarlett) 'Shut up, Draco!' Holly said to Malfoy. He was in her year, in her house, and in ALL of her classes. He was always prejudiced against anyone, and everyone he could be, he always found a reason.

'Hi, I'm Holly, welcome to Slytherin! We're not all bad, you know, it's just Draco has his tendencies, to be misleading, and he never seems to want to be nice to anyone. Your name is Anna, right? Anna Scott?' Holly said, hoping her kindness would make up for Draco's cruelty.

(superwoep) 'Yes', I said quietly, happy that someone was nice to me. Holly looked totally different from Draco, probably because she had a smile on her face. She also had beautiful brown hair with a fringe on the side and green eyes. I never really wanted to have friends so badly, but Holly was the kind of person I wanted to be friends with.

Looking at her I was wondering, why I was in Slytherin? I wasn't particular smart. Or even brave. At school I almost never got more than a C+ and I was extremely afraid of heights. How courageous.

For a moment I was mad at that sorting hat for putting me in Slytherin, but secretly I was a little bit proud too.

(AlexScarlett) 'Awesome. It's really nice to meet you. Hopefully you don't get too caught up with Draco, he can be alright sometimes.' Holly said to Anna. Holly hoped that Anna and her would be friends, because she knew that Anna was unsure of why she'd been put into Slytherin, she could sense it. She wasn't a mind reader but she could just tell sometimes.

'Anna, not to freak you out or anything, I'm not some kind of mindreader, but you've obiously been put into Slytherin because you're going to do well here, and you're better off here than anywhere else, and hey, maybe you were put here, because we were meant to be friends!' Holly said to Anna, hoping she wasn't babbling.

(superwoep) 'That would be cool' I smiled. 'But hey, are the classes very hard?'

As Holly started to reassure me the classes were fine, I glanced at Draco.

He didn't look so angry anymore now that he was eating and laughing with his friend. He actually was kind of cute, but still he was a jerk for all I knew.

Not knowing I was staring at him like a freak, he caught my eye, gave me a little smile and turned away.

Maybe Holly was right, maybe Draco could be alright sometimes…

(AlexScarlett) 'The classes are alright, but sometimes the homework's really hard! If you need any help, just come find me and I'll give you a hand!' Holly said to Anna, hoping they would be friends.

(superwoep) 'OK, I'll keep that in mind' I answered smiling. 'Is there a chance we will have classes together? It would be nice to know at least one person...'

(AlexScarlett) 'Possibly, although, being in the year above you, I doubt it.' Holly said to Anna, knowing that she probably wouldn't be able to be in the same classes, maybe she could ask Professor Snape to do some rearranging of classes...

(superwoep) 'Oh, too bad.' I got to admit I was pretty excited by even thinking Holly would be my class. 'But we'll see each other in the common room, right?'  
>Before Holly could answer I noticed someone had put a cupcake on my plate.<br>'Here, the last one. They're delicious.' Draco sneered, like he hated to do something friendly.  
>'T-t-t-thank y-you.' I managed to say.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Draco and Belle are written by the same person.**

(LilyRose0401) Lily Magalonia had very long wavy brown hair and big brown eyes, rather skinny and small. She was in her second year at Hogwarts and was sorted into Hufflepuff. Lily was a half blood and brought up by her dad after her mom died when she was only two. She didn't have any memories of her except some photo's, so because she didn't know her, she also didn't miss her terribly.

"Anna Scott!" McGonagall said. Lily saw a nervous red haired girl get up the chair. She looked as though she'd fit into Hufflepuff. She seemed very nice, and Lily could really use a friend. Everyone thought she was very weird, although she didn't know why. But only a few seconds after the hat was put on the girls head, the hat yelled 'Slytherin!' and Lily's hopes drifted away. Slytherins were never friends with Hufflepuffs.

(Mogangirl) Draco watched as a red headed girl got sorted into Slytherin. _She looks like a Weasley what is she doing in Slytherin_ Draco thought. He started a conversation with her and found out she was muggle born. _A Muggle-born, IN SLYTHERIN? That sorting hate to have made a mistake_ He thought angrily. Anna started talking to another girl and Draco realized, she was kind of pretty. _Maybe I should become better friends with her..._ He offered her a cupcake and she awkwardly accepted it. "What, do you not like cupcakes or something?" He asked a bit rudely. "I mean...your welcome." Draco said, regretting his rudeness.

Belle smiled as yet another was sorted into Slytherin. She decided to meet her, "Hi there, welcome to Slytherin I'm Isabelle by the way, call me Belle, you are...?" She asked the girl.

(superwoep) I stood up, ready to follow the head of Slytherin when someone behind spoke to me, 'Hi there, welcome to Slytherin. I'm Isabelle by the way, call me Belle, you are ...?' She was the girl that sat next to Draco and I felt an urgent feel of jealousy. She was way prettier than me with her dirty-blonde hair and bright blue eyes.  
>'O, hello. My name is Anna.' I answered still walking. Suddenly, out of nowhere there was a girl.<br>'Oops! Sorry, didn't see you there! Hey, you are Anna, right ?' the brown-haired girl blurted out.  
>'y-yeah. Um, what's your name?'<br>She offered me her hand, 'Lilly Magalonia, Hufflepuff, 2nd year. Nice to meet you!' She looked at me with her big brown eyes.  
>'Nice to meet you too..' I answered shy.<p>

(LilyRose0401) As Prof. Sprout was leading the first years to their dorm, Lily got up and started walking to the dungeons as well. She was alone, of course, and not paying attention.

Suddenly, her robes got under her shoes - she just bought new ones, too long obviously- and she tripped. "Oops! Sorry, didn't see you there! Hey, you are Anna, right?" She said to the girl she almost fell on top of. "Y-yeah. Um, what's your name?" Anna asked her. Lily held out her hand as she answered. "Lily Magalonia, Hufflepuff, 2nd year. Nice to meet you!" Lily tried to be as nice as possible. "Nice to meet you too.. Anna said. Lily looked over to the girl next to Anna, suddenly realizing it was Isabelle, the Slytherin from her year. Lily should NOT be talking to a Slytherin. "Oh, Well.. I should go, I don't.. want to euhm.. get in your way." She said absentmindedly.

Lily quickly turned around and walked away. If Anna was hanging out with Isabelle, Lily shouldn't. After a few minutes of walking she realised she was almost at the library. Not wanting to go back all the way dosn to the dungeons again, she decided to see if there were any 'good' books, at least, what you could call good in a school library. She entered and the lights were off. Lily took out her wand. "Lumos" she said. "Hello?" She followed. Nothing. She was dobting whether to go or stay. If Madame Pince wans't there, the library was probably closed.

But she decided reading wouldn't be a crime, and she stayed. There had been one book she really wanted to read..What was it named again? It was a book about muggles. She was very intereseted in muggles, sonce her mom was one, but she didn't know a lot abt them. "Accio Mugglebook!" She said. But that didn't work - after all, she didn't even mention the title. But what was the name of the book again?

(superwoep) 'Oh, well... I should go, I don't... want to euhm... get in your way.' Lily said absentmindedly, looking at Isabelle. Anna stared at Lily as she walked away. Anna turned to Isabelle, 'D-d-did I say something wrong?'  
>'No, not to me at least. People seem so...afraid of me for some reason. Sorry.'<br>But before she could even finish I ran after Lily.  
>I was only a few feet behind her, but she didn't notice me when I followed her in a room full of strange books. Wich I guessed was the Library.<br>'Hey Lily... I-I didn't say something wrong, did I?'

(Mogangirl) "Nice to meet you Anna." Belle said to her. They began walking when Anna ran into a familiar looking Hufflepuff girl. It seemed once the girl had noticed Belle she ran off. Why did everyone do that when she was around? Was she really that intimidating? "D-d-did I say something wrong?" Anna asked. "No, not to me at least. People seem so...afraid of me for some reason. Sorry." Belle replied. Anna ran off and she didn't feeling chasing after her so she decided to return to Draco.

Both of the girls had left for some reason but Draco was fine with it. After a little while Belle returned. "Hey Malfoy." She said when they spotted each other. Draco did a little nod and said "Hanson. Where'd you ladies go?" He asked Belle. "To be honest, not sure. I just followed that Anna girl and she ran into some Hufflepuff and they both ran off." Belle said. "First years." Draco snorted.


	3. Chapter 3

(LilyRose0401) "Hey Lily.. I-I didn't say something wrong, did I?" Lily turned around to see.. Anna. She turned to the books again, pretending she was looking a particular one.  
>"What? Euhm.. No, you, no, you didn't say anything wrong. It's just.." Lily sighed. This was the only person who had talked to her without thinking she was crazy in two years. She turned to Anna again.<br>"You shouldn't talk to me. You're a Slytherin, it's not.. cool.. to talk to a Hufflepuff. Especially me." Anna gave her a puzzled look. "Look. You're not going to tell me you _don't _know about the rivalry between the houses right? Come on.. Your parents must've told you about it?"

(superwoep) 'Nope, my parents are Muggles, so I don't no anything about this rivalry between the houses. This is all new for me. I don't really care what the other kids will think if we would be friends... You seem like a nice girl a-and I would like to be friends with you?' I looked awkwardly to some big books on the shelf next to me and waited for Lily to reply.

(LilyRose0401) "Wait, What? You're.. Muggleborn? But then why.. why are you sorted into Slytherin? That's.. There has never been a muggleborn in Slytherin, as far as I know.. " Lily was talking to herself more than to Anna now. "Look, if you are going to befriend anyone but Slytherins, the Slytherins will make fun of you. But if you befriend Slytherins only, the rest will be scared of you. It's your desicion, but you will have to make it."

(AlexScarlett) Holly walked into the library, and saw Anna talking to a girl she'd seen in one of her classes. She was glad Anna was making friends.  
>'Hi, Anna, I came here to do some studying, but I'm glad I found you, I asked Professor Snape, and he said you could move into the second year potions class with me, if you'd like. Glad to see you're making some friends.' Holly said looking at the other girl.<p>

(LilyRose0401) "Hi, Anna, I came here to do some studying, but I'm glad I found you. I asked Professor Snape, and he said you could move into the second year potions class with me, if you'd like. Glad to see you're making some friends." It was Holly, she had just entered and looked at Lily. When Holly realized who Lily was, she gave her an 'evil' glare and turned back to Anna. Lily quickly turned around to check out some books. She was pretty sure Holly didn't want to talk to her.

She remembered how last year, Lily's books had fallen and that had made Holly trip. Lily still saw the angry look on Holly's face every time she walked by. No w Lily was thinking about, she had made a lot of people trip last year. She fell on them, she walked on their robes, they fell over her books which she had dropped.. Even the Hufflepuffs -normally friends with every one- stayed away from her. She was just weird, apparently. Plain weird.

(superwoep) Holly glanced at Lily and then turned to Anna again. 'Really? That's great! And yes, this is Lily, she's from Hufflepuff.'  
>Right after Anna said that she wondered if Holly had something against Hufflepuffs. But judging from the dirty look had given Lily a minute ago, probably...<br>This stinks, Anna thought to herself, is it so wrong to befriend both? Holly and Belle were nice to me, so was Lily. I don't care she's a Hufflepuff.  
>Anna turned to Holly, 'Can two girls from different houses be friends? Or is that against a school rule?'<p>

(Ennuibelle) David Brooks marched into the library, confident to prove this school that he was worth educating. As a dedicated Hufflepuff and as a young scholar, determined to improve his potions grade. That summer was the worst summer of his life. In early July an owl delivered a letter to his house. It was written and signed by Pro. Flitwick himself, and in its contents explained his failing grades in Potions. David was a good student, not to great but not too bad, and aspired to one day join the teaching ranks at Hogwarts. That, or go into medicine. Both of which requires good scores in Potions class. Therefore, the rest of his summer was spent delving deep into the contents of his Potions textbook and realizing the importance of taking apart magical chemicals and joining them back together. And while he was definitely improving, he still lacked in some areas. Therefore, it was only fitting to look back over some second hand Potions aid textbooks before re-joining his friends in the Hufflepuff common room.

It was David's third year at Hogwarts, and in all of his years he recognized his inability to navigate the Hogwarts Library. During his attempts at discovery in books related to Potions class, he came across a few familiar faces and a few faces that he hadn't recognized. Perhaps new? Perhaps, people who escaped his gaze initially? David walked past many tables set aside in the library to allow study and study groups, and came across one where he did recognize a face. Though, not a name. She was a Hufflepuff girl that he'd noticed frequented the common room last year. David stepped forward and overheard them talking about Potions. Potions. He needed help in Potions, though he wasn't sure which year either one of the three girls in front of him were in. He could very well be advanced in his studies. He didn't care, he needed to know if one of them were willing to help him or not.

David stepped forward and cleared his throat, trying his best not to appear rude as he interrupted whatever conversation that was being had at the moment.  
>"Excuse me..." David began, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "I overheard a piece of your conversation and couldn't help but hear someone talking about Potions." David looked directly at the Hufflepuff girl, "Was that you?"<p>

(Mogangirl) Belle was getting rather annoyed that Anna wasn't back yet. And Belle saw yet another girl go into the library. "Hey Draco I'll be right back, unless you want to come with me. I'm gonna go tell that new Slytherin girl I'll be in the common room." Belle said to Draco. That was partly true. She wanted to see what was going on, and tell her that.

"Hey Draco I'll be right back, unless you want to come with me. I'm gonna go tell that new Slytherin girl I'll be in the common room." Belle said to him. "Oh, I'll come with you, this should be interesting." Draco said to her with a smirk. Draco got up and so did Belle and they started walking towards the library. They finally entered and started looking. Belle said she had saw some red hair and they found her surrounded by another Slytherin, and what looked like two Hufflepufs. "What's going on here guys?" Belle said, taking a bit of a step in front of Draco.

(LilyRose0401) "Um, no, it wasn't me. They were talking about it. I was just.. not doing anything really.. " She said to David. She knew him, he was a fellow Hufflepuff, but she thought he was one year above him. She had only seen him a few times though, mostly in the common room.

(superwoep) 'Excuse me…' a guy said all of a sudden, before Holly could answer my question, 'I overheard a piece of your conversation and couldn't help but hear someone talking about Potions,' He continued. Then he turned to Lily ,'Was that you?'

'Um, no, it wasn't me. They were talking about it,' she answered pointing to Anna and Holly. 'I was just… not doing anything really'

He turned his gaze to Anna.

'H-Holly said to me that if I wanted I could join her class in Potions, that's all-' Seeing Draco and Belle standing in the doorway made Anna forget what she wanted to say.

'What's going on here guys?' Belle asked, taking a bit of step in front of Draco.

(AlexScarlett) Holly didn't like Lily. She was clumsy, and Holly liked order. Holly wanted to take Anna away from Lily back to the common room, but if she was going to stay here, then they'd both stay. 'No, there's no rules against it, but you wouldn't want to get involved with the wrong ones.' Holly said to Anna, hoping she'd get the hint.


End file.
